the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghostface
}} Ghostface is a fictional identity adopted by several characters of the Scream series. The character is primarily mute but voiced by Roger L. Jackson, regardless of who is behind the mask. He or she uses phone calls to ask the victim what their favorite scary movie is before killing them. Biography (Scream 1) Ghostface is portrayed by Billy Loomis and Stu Macher. They manage to kill five people before they are both killed by Sidney Prescott. (Scream 2) Ghostface is portrayed by Mickey Altieri and Debbie Loomis. This time around they manage to kill eight people before being killed by Cotton Weary, Sidney Prescott, and Gale Weathers. (Scream 3) Ghostface is portrayed only by Roman Bridger. He manages to kill nine people and is ultimately killed by Dewey Riley. (Scream 4) Ghostface is portrayed by Jill Roberts and Charlie Walker. They both manage to kill a whopping fourteen people before one of them betrays another while the other one is shot and killed by Sidney Prescott. Victims Scream * Maureen Prescott - Murdered offscreen * Steve Orth - Disembowled * Casey Becker - Stabbed, gutted, hung from a tree * Principal Arthur Himbry - Stabbed a bunch, ayy * Tatum Riley - Head crushed in garage door * Kenny - Throat slit Scream 2 * Phil Stevens - Stabbed in the head * Maureen Evans - Stabbed a whole bunch * Cici Cooper - Stabbed a bunch, thrown 3 stories down * Randy Meeks - Stabbed a bunch offscreen; throat Slit * Officer Andrews - Throat slit * Officer Richards - Pipe impaled through head * Hallie McDaniel - Stabbed in chest a whole bunch * Derek Feldman - Shot in the chest Scream 3 * Christine Hamilton - Stabbed in back * Cotton Weary - Stabbed in the head * Sarah Darling - Thrown through glass, stabbed in back * Steven Stone - Stabbed in back, beat With frying pan * Tom Prinze - Blowed the fuck up * Angelina Miller - Stabbed in chest * Tyson Fox - Stabbed, Neck broken, thrown 2 stories * Jennifer Jolie - Stabbed in stomach * John Milton - Throat slit Scream 4 * Marnie Cooper - Stabbed in gut, thrown through window * Jenny Randall - Stabbed (big surprise) * Olivia Morris - Stabbed a ton and literally gutted * Rebecca Walters - Stabbed in stomach, thrown many stories * Officer Hoss - Stabbed in back * Officer Perkins - Stabbed in forehead * Kate Roberts - Stabbed in back * Robbie Mercer- Stabbed in chest, back, and stomach * Kirby Reed - Stabbed twice in stomach * Trevor Sheldon - Shot in crotch in head * Charlie Walker - Stabbed in heart and gut Trivia *Roman Bridger is the only Ghostface to not have an accomplice. Roman is also the only Ghostface to be killed while wearing the costume. * Charlie Walker is the only killer not to have a direct personal connection to Sidney Category:Characters Category:Killers Category:Scream Kills Category:Dead Category:Iconic Killers Category:Horror Icons